Just My Cursed Luck!
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Roxy Potter just finished her second year at Hogwarts, when her relatives immediately take her with them to a hidden continent filled with Shinobi off of the coast of Japan. What could go wrong? With the Potter Family's cursed luck, the answer to that question is anything and everything. Pairings unknown. Female Harry! Adopted from TheBlackSeaReaper
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, So as you all know that I adopted this from TheBlackSeaReaper. And I know that I should be doing another story that you all probably want. But I just wanted this story to continue. I just can't help it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Roxanne Potter, aka Roxy, was the only child of the deceased James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Roxy was very thin for her age and was a bit too pale to be considered healthy, and to her embarrassment, is also short. Her raven black hair was always cut very short like a boy's by her Aunt Petunia as she did not want Roxy to be pretty in any way, considering herself to be the most beautiful women in the whole world and it didn't help that Uncle Vernon would compliment and brag about his very beautiful wife. If you ask her, Aunt Petunia looks like a demented short-necked humanoid giraffe.

Roxy's favorite feature is her emerald green eyes. But her most hated feature was her lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead as it is always a reminder that she does not have parents and also, that she is famous for something that her mother did. And another thing that she was not too sure that she liked it or not, was her magic. Although, there were a lot of times ever that it saved her often from trouble ,at times, she wished that she did not have it at all, because there was a very good chance that her parents would have been alive today if they did not have magic. If she was given a choice to stay in the magical world after graduating from Hogwarts or give up magic and live in the non magical world and complete her missing education, she would probably take the second choice immediately.

Back to the present for a moment, Roxy was twitching like crazy as she glared at the huge pile of paperwork that is so innocently in front of her, wishing that it would combust and she could cackle evily like Voldymoldy. Roxy felt like banging her head on the desk that she was sitting behind. All of the things that could have gone wrong, this have to beat anything and everything that ever happened to her in the past. Roxy had somehow became a ruler like a Queen? King? to a country filled with bat- shit insane Shinobis.

Since everyone is confused on, how this happened, a somewhat short summary of how this happened, will be explained. It started when Roxy had returned to Privet Drive after completing her second year at Hogwarts. As soon as Roxy stepped through the door and into the house, Aunt Petunia had informed her that all of them, including her, were going to a place just off of the coast of Japan with a very rich client of Uncle Vernon's in two weeks. And since they were not going to waste their money on an interrupter, Roxy was given books and was ordered to learn to speak Japanese fluently and also to be able to write in kanji as well as she writes in English. (Good thing Roxy cheated a bit with her hidden books just in case she ever want to run away to another country, a translation spell that she found in a textbook about a century ago when she went into the kitchen and asked for a place to be in private. The house elves showed her happily to the Come-And-Go room. For some wizards, they sure don't have a lot of imagination)

Two weeks later, Roxy had packed everything important (like her photo album, her cloak, her bank key, letters from her friends, and other things that she would never leave behind) to her in a change purse that has a permanent expansion charm on it. And the rest of her things were put in a second hand suitcase that her Aunt or Uncle got at a thrift store, just in case so that they wouldn't notice of her having a 'freak's' stuff. Roxy also told Hedwig that if she is not back in two weeks and if she was not dead by then, to come and find her if possible, but make sure to take it easy while flying.

A couple of days later, Roxy found herself on the client's yacht, alone with her relatives and staff as company. Apparently, Gato, Uncle Vernon's very rich client, was already at the place that they will be staying at. According to the staff on the yacht, they will be stopping in a place called Mist Country. But before they were able to reach their stop, a huge ass turtle with three tails appeared in front of them and it was bigger than the yacht itself. And with one swing of one of its tails destroyed a third of the yacht.

Roxy was thrown off of the yacht, bleeding from her injuries, and into the cold water. She had witnessed through one eye as one half of her face felt like it was torn to shreds. Then everything went silent and just before she blacked out, she began to experience pain like no other pain that she had ever experienced before. It was like something was invading her body with huge amounts of force. Very soon she fell unconscious.

The next time that Roxy woke up, she was in a hospital room. A doctor came into the room after a nurse had informed him that she was awake and made sure that everything was healing properly. Even though, Roxy was unconscious for about a week, her injuries were almost healed. And according to the doctor, the left side of her face was heavily scared, but thankfully her left eye was not damaged at all and they were able to fix her sight and now she does not need glasses at all. And also they told her that she was lucky to be even alive after going through an attack like that.

It was until the next day that Roxy received a visit from someone other than the nurses or the doctor that was assigned to her case. It was a very elderly man with bandages wrapped around his head that came to visit her. He was known as Elder Eiji and he is the Honored Elder and Advisor of Kirigakure. Then Elder Eiji began to explain about what had happened to her.

Apparently, the three tailed turtle demon had attacked them, before for some reason, sealing itself away. Then Elder Eiji began telling her the history of Kiri and of the country itself. Then Elder Eiji explained what Kirigakure is all about and how it was ruled.

"Elder Eiji, may I ask you: why are you telling me all of this?" Roxy asked curiously and with some dread building up inside of her, the same feeling that she went to find the culprit who is after the Philosopher stone

Even though Elder Eiji's face was blank and showed no emotions, but somehow Roxy had a sneaky feeling that basically said that Elder Eiji wanted to smile.

Elder Eiji brake the bad or good news, depending on the person's view, to her, "You, Rokushī –dono, are the new Yondaime Mizukage."

Elder Eiji and the others could not say her name without making a mess out of it, so they began calling her Rokushī as it was closest to pronouncing her name correctly.

Roxy felt like her heart had stopped as she exclaimed, "ME, A MIZUKAGE! WHY!?"

Elder Eiji answered calmly, "The last Mizukage candidate, Yagura, something had happened to him and the Biju, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, had be freed and Yagura had died from that. He was a jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of Sanbi and now, you are the current jinchuuriki (human sacrifice) of Sanbi. And since there are no more worthy candidates for the Mizukage position, so the council has chosen you to fill it."

* * *

So it came as a severe shock to her when she was told that she was the current vessel of Sanbi. But it came as a bigger shock for the Shinobis to learn that Roxy was a witch. This hatred of the magical people was due to someone called Umbridge, who called them half breed trash and non –humans, while asking for their help to stop their Dark Lord. But slowly the citizens and Shinobis have been changing their opinions about the magical people.

About two weeks, came the second major surprise when a small cloud of smoke appeared in her new office and it was revealed that Hedwig was in fact a summons from the Owl Clan that came from Kumo. But since the Owl Clan had no one summoning them at that moment, the Owl Clan moved from Kumo to Kiri and Roxy was able to sign the Summoning Contract. And it did help that the Owl Contract was lost for a couple of decades already. And there was a bonus and a special ability of the Owl Clan; the owls can teleport people from Kiri to England with little effort and within minutes.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **All credits to TheBlackSeaReaper. I'll put in her stories and will continue cause I don't have the confidence to rewrite all of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is TheBlackSeaReaper's (Which now I am going to call TBSR) chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Roxanne Lily Potter, the Golden Gryffindor, the Youngest Seeker in a century, the Basilisk Slayer, the Protector of the Philosopher's Stone, the Girl –Who –Lived, and the Last of the Potter Family, and now Shinobi in training, and the Sandaime Mizukage Rokushī; was sitting behind her desk, trying to defeat the evilest undefeatable demon known as paperwork. She always thought that the Headmaster had a lot of paperwork on his desk from running a school with a couple of thousand student was horrible. Well now, that just seems to be a walk in a park compared to the paperwork that comes with running a country with serious issues that she is working through. But soon, she would be leaving the major part of this paperwork to her two second in commands, Mei –chan and Ao –san as this is her last week that she would be in Kirigakure until Christmas vacation and the only paperwork that would be sent to her would be for her eyes only type of paperwork. Roxy is going to miss Kiri and its people.

Roxy was still dealing with the mess that the last Mizukage had caused before dying. Apparently, the guy basically went insane near the end of his life and started killing off people with Kekkei Genkai (blood lines), by saying that the Kekkei Genkais were caused by demons, which was the stupidest thing to even believe. Luckily, Roxy put a stop to that nonsense and prevented a Civil War from ever starting and saved a lot of lives.

"Finally, I am done," Roxy muttered as she put her writing brush down and rubbed her aching hand to lessen the pain that was caused by a lot of signing.

Suddenly, all four ANBUs that were guarding her, fell asleep, causing Roxy to grab her hidden katana, but it was knocked out of her hand by someone behind her. Spinning around, Roxy came face to face with a man wearing an orange mask with one eye hole and black clothes. Roxy could see a red eye with three comas slowly spinning, but soon the commas began to pick up speed.

"You will obey me," The man began. "You will start the killing of the people with the Kekkei Genkais again and don't stop until they are all dead…"

As the man continued to speak and give orders, Roxy felt like something was invading her mind and was trying to control her. Thanking Kami –sama and her cursed luck, it did not take hold and Roxy was able to clear her mind. Without even thinking, Roxy kicked the intruder between his legs, causing him to become paralyzed with unimaginable pain. Roxy then active the alarm seal and within mere moments, the ANBUs had sealed off the intruder's Chakra and cuffed him.

"Take him to T&I and get everything out of him that you can. Use whatever force is needed as long as he does not die." Roxy ordered her ANBU.

Soon, the ANBUs were gone with the intruder and four new ANBUs were guarding her office, since the four previous ANBUs were still asleep. Deciding on sleeping in the office, instead of sleeping in the mansion that the Mizukage usually lives when in office, Roxy wanted to be in her office in case anything else happens.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

"Mizukage –sama!"

Roxy shot up into sitting position on the couch, as a Shinobi, who's name that she had forgotten (Hey, don't blame her, there are too many Shinobis to remember all of their names, just give her some time) came bursting in to the office. Roxy looked at the nearest clock, only to see that its still very early in the morning, just a few hours passed midnight. Apparently, she only got a little over two hours of sleep.

Straightening out her clothes as Roxy stood up, she asked, while feeling a bit cranky about being woken up, "Why are you yelling so loud? And what seems to be the problem?"

The Shinobi knelt in front of her, began his report, "Just ten minutes ago, a patrol unit, about five miles outside of Kirigakure, came across a group of four Kumo Shinobis. One of the Kumo Nins was carrying a bag. As the patrol unit got closer, they noticed that the bag was moving on its own."

Roxy stiffened as she knew that the only reason for a bag to move on its own, was if something was alive inside. Roxy began praying to God that these Kumo Nins were carrying an animal, because she did not want to think about the other possibility that was possible.

The kneeling Shinobi continued his report, "When our patrol unit asked them to surrender, three of the four Kumo bastards attacked and the one carrying the bag escaped, but was later caught by a backup unit."

"What was in the moving bag?" Roxy asked as she rubbed her temples as she felt a major headache making itself known.

The Shinobi seemed to be very nervous, while at the same time, trying hold back his anger, "When the backup unit opened the bag, they found a three year old girl from the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan that resides in Konoha."

Even though, Roxy was very new to this culture and world (even though, she is on the same planet) and briefly read about Konoha and the clans that reside in that village, she did not know that the Hyuuga Clan was somehow divided.

"Where is this Hyuuga girl at, now?" Roxy wanted to see this young girl for herself.

"In the hospital, Mizukage –sama," The Shinobi immediately answered.

"Good, I will be going over there almost immediately. During this time please send someone to bring Elder Eiji to the hospital, so I can get his advice on something. Please have your and the others' reports on my desk by morning." Roxy ordered. "Oh, before I forget, what happened to the Kumo Nins?"

The Shinobi replied, "They were killed during the fight, Mizukage –sama."

Roxy dismissed the Shinobi, while putting on her Kage robes and hat and made her way out of the Mizukage Tower and towards the hospital.

"I'm too damn young for all of this to be happening to me. I barely know what I am doing or if I am doing it right," Roxy muttered to herself. For once, Roxy was glad the Dursleys made her grow up at a young age through their abuse and negligent or she would not be able to do this at all. Because of that, Roxy became street wise and was able to think quickly on her feet. The only thing that she hopes is that she does not do anything majorly stupid. All of this happenings, made her think back to when she was being sorted and the Sorting Hat had told her that she would have very well in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Now, she believed that the blasted Sorting Hat was right.

"I believe that you are doing a wonderful job, Mizukage –sama, despite being so young," One of her shadowing ANBU guards spoke up while still remaining hidden in the shadows.

Roxy twitched as she remembered that the ANBU could hear a mere whisper as clear as day. But Roxy said, "Thanks, I appreciate hearing that."

The ANBU did not answer back as they remained silent as normal.

* * *

 **End!**

* * *

 **I think my friend forgot about me...though it's been 3 years and no contact at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is TBSR's last chapter. I'm going to write another to continue for a while, while I have the perfect story in mind**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Last Time…_

 _The kneeling Shinobi continued his report, "When our patrol unit asked them to surrender, three of the four Kumo bastards attacked and the one carrying the bag escaped, but was later caught by a backup unit."_

" _What was in the moving bag?" Roxy asked as she rubbed her temples as she felt a major headache making itself known._

 _The Shinobi seemed to be very nervous, while at the same time, trying hold back his anger, "When the backup unit opened the bag, they found a three year old girl from the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan that resides in Konoha."_

 _Even though, Roxy was very new to this culture and world (even though, she is on the same planet) and briefly read about Konoha and the clans that reside in that village, she did not know that the_ _Hyuuga_ _Clan was somehow divided._

" _Where is this_ _Hyuuga_ _girl at, now?" Roxy wanted to see this young girl for herself._

" _In the hospital, Mizukage –sama," The Shinobi immediately answered._

" _Good, I will be going over there almost immediately. During this time please send someone to bring Elder Eiji to the hospital, so I can get his advice on something. Please have your and the others' reports on my desk by morning." Roxy ordered. "Oh, before I forget, what happened to the Kumo Nins?"_

 _The Shinobi replied, "They were killed during the fight, Mizukage –sama."_

 _Roxy dismissed the Shinobi, while putting on her Kage robes and hat and made her way out of the Mizukage Tower and towards the hospital._

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Headmaster Albus with too many middle names Dumbledore sat back in his chair, as the door slammed shut, causing the pictures of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses that were hanging on the wall to shake from the force of the slam. Albus looked and felt like the world was resting on his shoulders. Over three weeks ago, the wards around Privet Drive fell, causing the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to panic, while fearing for the worst.

After some searching, Albus found out that only the three Dursleys were dead, but Roxy was still alive somewhere. Ever since then, Severus has been in his office everyday around late evening asking if he had found Roxy yet. Then Albus would say no and Severus would then yell at him for not trying hard enough in finding or at least get a good idea to where Roxy was. About two weeks ago, Severus got even worse when the news of Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban came.

Tonight, Albus had enough with Severus and the way that he was acting and finally demanded to tell him what his problem was as his attitude was getting out of hand. Finally, Severus told him everything and to say that it came as a shock would be a major understatement of the century.

What very, very few people know about Severus, even though there are rumors among the student population, was that he has active vampire genes in him. Severus' great –great grandfather was a vampire who fell in love with a young witch. Apparently, Severus' great –great grandmother was the vampire's mate. Albus had a feeling of dread and happiness at the same time as he began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Severus told him that ever since he first laid eyes on Roxy, when she was waiting to be sorted in the Great Hall, he knew that she was his mate.

Albus felt like a major headache was coming on as remembered that Remus Lupin, who he had hired to teach Defense against the Dark Arts, was a werewolf and was bound to notice this. And then the fighting will begin as Severus' instincts will tell him that the werewolf will try and take away his potential mate for his own, which was the furthest from the truth. Albus was not looking forward to that happening. He felt sorry for poor, poor Roxy as she will going through this and probably surviving an overprotective and possessive vampire and werewolf, if she does come back for her third year.

Suddenly, all of Albus' worries flew right out of the window when a very welcomed sight of Roxy's white snowy owl, Hedwig, came flying through an opened window, with a letter in her talons.

After reading the short letter, which basically stated that she was doing fine and that she would be coming back to Hogwarts for her third year and that she had some very important things to talk to him about in private, and also to send her Hogwarts letter back with Hedwig if possible. But what caused him to frown in worry were the two kanji symbols for 'Mist' and 'Shadow' beside her signature.

The kanji symbols were from the old version of the Japanese language that is almost forgotten by the modern day Japan. The only place that he knows of that uses this old version of kanji and that was the Elemental Nations. Suddenly, everything clicked inside his mind. Roxy Potter had somehow became the Mizukage of Mist Country. But that did not make any sense whatsoever, because since the visit of the pink toad named Umbridge, (Hey, Albus does not even like her as well. he would have at least sent a fruit basket to Kiri for making that woman disappear. Don't look at him like that, he is only human after all and probably would not be the only one who would send a gift basket to them. You would too.) And ever since then, most of the Elemental Nations, especially Mist Country, hated the magical people on sight and would probably kill them.

But this has to be the work of the Potter family's cursed luck, to have the strangest things happen to them. Oh yes, Albus knows about that little detail as James told him just before going into hiding in case, they were killed and their daughter survives somehow.

"Well at least, Roxy would be well guarded when she comes to school. And I don't have to worry so much about Severus trying to mate with her, especially when that special time of the month comes," Albus told Hedwig, thinking that the snowy owl was just an ordinary owl, instead of a summons, who can talk in the human tongue.

Maybe, he should not have hired Remus Lupin for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts and at least he should have told Severus about it as well, but then again probably not. An unmated werewolf would set Severus, a part vampire, on edge and make him even more paranoid than before.

Boy, Albus was getting one of the worst headaches with all of this mess. It was like the time that a very bored vampire published the 'Twilight Saga' as a joke and it has the whole vampire community torn in half, one side was laughing and the other was furious. Who knew that the muggles would like it so much?

* * *

' _Roxy needs to know about this immediately.'_ Hedwig thought as she flew off with the Hogwarts letter clutched in her talons. Hedwig had heard Severus Snape's confession to the Headmaster as she sat outside the open window.

' _She is not going to like this at all. And if that greasy bat thinks that he can even touch my hatchling; he has another thing coming,'_ Hedwig thought as she planned to somehow get rid of the one part that makes Snape male in the most painful way possible.

* * *

 _In the dungeons…_

A cold shudder made its way down Severus' spine and Severus got a feeling that he should sleep with one eye open or something like that in that sort of nature.

* * *

If anyone had told any Shinobi from Kiri that their next Mizukage was going to have magic a couple of months ago. They would have killed that person immediately, so their insanity would not spread to them. The Kiri Shinobis were crazy enough; they did not need to be even crazier than before. In the eyes of any Kiri Shinobi or civilian, witches and wizards were so very weak that it was not even funny, they also lack common sense, they looked down on others who don't have magic as non humans, anything that they do not understand gets labeled as dark and needs to be destroyed, and they were just plain down right stupid.

But the new Yondaime Mizukage revealed that she was a witch, they began planning her death, until Elder Eiji caught them and told them to give her a chance to prove that she was not like the other magical beings, before trying to do anything so stupid like that as they needed a Kage, so they could keep the other countries off of their backs and do the paperwork. So they began to watch her every move and action, when she got out of the hospital. They had to admit that she was beautiful even with half of her face scarred up like that.

When Roxy began doing the paperwork and going through it, she had come across the order to kill off anyone with a Kekkei Genkai, she was disgusted and to their relief, she destroyed that and ordered to stop killing those people, just because they were different.

Then she focused on sending Shinobi teams to every village in the country to see how much damage has been done and what was needed, so it could be fixed. Due to this, the Mist Daimyo, who agreed with the previous Kage about the blood lines, told her off for her actions and she just listened politely, but once out of the Daimyo's range of hearing and sight, she began muttering about what she would love to do with that bastard if she could.

The Kiri Shinobi continued to watch how she would train to become a Shinobi in the morning and how she would put that she had into her training. They also watched how she would study the history of Kiri and everything else to the best of her ability with Elder Eiji in the afternoon and how she would do the paperwork in the evening and into the night, fixing problems in Kiri.

Some, if not most of them, wished that this thirteen year old could be spared from the horrors of the life of the Shinobi, but they really need someone who is mostly sane to lead them. But the Shinobis and the civilians could see that the girl is trying her hardest to do what was right and to cope with the horrors of running a major Shinobi village like Kiri, which has a very bloody reputation. Roxy was still a child, but she showed signs that she had already saw the dark side of humanity. It was hard to ignore the signs of abuse that their doctors discovered while trying to save her life that day.

During her days off, which was once a week, she would do her exercises, before getting cleaned up and walking around Kiri and playing with the kids, who were running around playing. And she made Kirigakure into a better place for all of them to live in.

Roxy's actions slowly made the Shinobis and the civilians give their absolute loyalty to her as she was proving to be a good and fair leader. Everyone was happier and had more freedom, instead of consistently living in fear like before.

But still, they felt bad for taking her away from her previous life as they would sometimes catch her staring out the window with a sad look in her eyes. So the council gave her permission to return to her magic school. That was a nice surprise for her.

A couple of weeks before the Mizukage and her guards left for the magical school, an intruder was caught and his Chakra was sealed off permanently and tortured for information. Not even eight hours later, another indicate had happened where patrol squads caught a small squad of Kumo Nins carrying a kidnapped Hyuga heiress. They were killed during the captured.

The Mizukage then had written a letter that states that she and her guards will be visiting Konoha and returning the Hyuga princess in a couple of days.

So far, what the Shinobis could see that their Mizukage was the exact opposite of a magical person. Maybe there are more magical people that are like her, that could come and join their village.

* * *

 **OMAKE: LEARNING HOW TO THROW KUNAIS CORRECTLY**

It has been a few days out of the hospital and Ao, one of the people to help teach Roxy the ways of the Shinobi, was trying to teach her how to hit her targets in the center, but so far no luck.

"Hopefully, I can get this soon," Roxy muttered as she tried to aim the kunai correctly.

Swinging her arm and letting it go, the kunai sailed passed the target and into the brushes and they heard two thumps, when there should be only one thump. Racing over to the sounds, they came across Zabuza laying on the ground, due to fainting because apparently the kunai came really close to taking something very precious off. Roxy began panicking and apologizing over and over again.

'Looks like that Mizukage –sama is already very dangerous even with not trying to be,' Ao thought as he felt the color leave his face as he pictured what could have happened.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **My laptop sucks. Whenever I touch the side of the keyboard, BAM! It instantly hangs. That's why I kinda stopped making fanfictions for a loooooooooong time because I'm afraid if I land my hand on it, it will erase all of my hard work! D':**


	4. Chapter 4

**So then, this is my chapter that I'm writing. And do you know how much mail that fanfiction gave me in the matter of 12 hours? 317 mails and still on going ever since I've adopted this fanfiction. I may be keeping the users for more stories, but this is ridiculous. I usually only get at least 20 mails everyday! And that's the average amount!(I think, but mostly, it's about 20. Max is 28)**

 **I'm going to adopt some of TBSR's ways only for this fanfiction. I'm kinda too lazy to go back and copy n' paste everytime.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Last time..._

 _Roxy's actions slowly made the Shinobis and the civilians give their absolute loyalty to her as she was proving to be a good and fair leader. Everyone was happier and had more freedom, instead of consistently living in fear like before._

 _But still, they felt bad for taking her away from her previous life as they would sometimes catch her staring out the window with a sad look in her eyes. So the council gave her permission to return to her magic school. That was a nice surprise for her._

 _A couple of weeks before the Mizukage and her guards left for the magical school, an intruder was caught and his Chakra was sealed off permanently and tortured for information. Not even eight hours later, another indicate had happened where patrol squads caught a small squad of Kumo Nins carrying a kidnapped Hyuga heiress. They were killed during the captured._

 _The Mizukage then had written a letter that states that she and her guards will be visiting Konoha and returning the Hyuga princess in a couple of days._

 _So far, what the Shinobis could see that their Mizukage was the exact opposite of a magical person. Maybe there are more magical people that are like her, that could come and join their village._

* * *

Now that Roxy had some diplomacy training, she knew she had to tread lightly and not let anyone know that she is the Mizukage, other than Dumbledore, otherwise they would hound her for either money, assassination or other sorts. She also knew that by the time she would graduate from Hogwarts, she would have to focus all on her leadership.

But, she still have a lot to do in Kirikagure. She found some files about making the graduate class killing each other as a test to become genin. She immediately tore it and stomped on it with a furious look before burning it.

Next was the Hyuuga girl who was 9 years her would have to visit the girl in the hospital before sending a delegate to Konoha for them to retrieve the girl.

But, where is Hedwig? Wasn't she supposed to come with her Hogwarts letter?

* * *

 _Anbu Headquarters…._

Hedwig was there to inform the others who would be coming to Hogwarts with their Mizukage as her bodyguards. She told all 14 of them to make sure to be cautious around one Severus Snape when Roxy was nearby. Along with the possible danger because she is the Girl-who-lived. Which was ridiculous if you ask the ANBUs as their job is practically all about Danger with a capital D.

* * *

 _With Roxy…_

Oh well. She has to visit one Hyuuga Hinata. She knocked on the door and heard a squeak before a hesitant, soft voice called out to enter. Unlike most of the people who barged into an occupied hospital room like Elder Eiji. She was certainly surprised at their casual manner that they entered. They said only in her private quarters or when some business is due for her to do.

Anyways, she opened the door to find the girl hidden partially under the blanket, her with her pupil-less lavender eyes peeking out.

"Hello. My name is Rokushi. I am the Mizukage here. I presume that you are Hyuuga Hinata?" She asked with a soft voice. The head stilled for a bit before nodding slowly. Roxy slowly walked towards the girl, approaching as if she is approaching a cornered animal.

" I have informed Konohagure of your situation. During your stay here, I hope you will have a nice time here" Roxy smiled, inwardly she screamed ' BECAUSE I DID ALL OF THIS TIRING JOB OF BLOODY RACISTS!'

"Though you do have to hide your eyes as I haven't purge all of the dangers from here" Some of the ones who hates bloodlines were still there and if she isn't careful, they might kill the girl. And she has to be blunt, otherwise

"H-h-hide m-my e-eyes?" The girl asked hesitantly. Roxy nodded solemnly.

"There is another option though…. you have to pretend that you're blind" Roxy said seriously.

'I can do a Marauder worthy prank, though they both are technically the same' She thought. She gave the girl some time to think of the option. Finally, the girl ducked her head down before whispering her option.

"Great!"

"By the way, what should I call you?" Roxy asked sheepishly

* * *

So here she is, instructing Hinata to pretend to stumble around. With her eyes and a bit of a personality change and hair style and color, Hinata would make the best damn infiltrator.

Though the poor girl seems so uncomfortable with all the sympathetic and pitying look, directing towards Hinata. Roxy used to be so like her until one day, she realised that the Dursleys were never going to care about her no matter what she does. When she gets rich, they'll try to extort money from her. If she gets famous( Though she is...in the wizarding world), they'll send some threat messages with humiliating things. Though not that she has ever done something humiliating with the environment she's living in.

Roxy walked with Hinata at her side to a restaurant as she knows that the hospitals give while healthy, but disgusting foods. Roxy got the girl to at least order as Hinata kept on refusing. Roxy reassured her by telling that she brought her wallet so she can treat Hinata food.

After they finished eating and paying for the food, Roxy directed Hinata back to her hospital room and tucked her in. Leaving Hinata after she fell asleep, Roxy went back to her tower, waving to the others who waved at her on the way.

When she entered back into her office, she sat down and made sure to get comfortable in it as she knew that she is going to start the paperworks….. which somehow grew in a short span. Just as she was about to pick up a paper, she heard from her secretary that her ANBUS who are going to protect her has come and that she should remember their chakra pattern and nature so that she knows that they are the right ones. After she called them in, they immediately bowed to her.

Roxy, who wasn't used to it, got flustered before clearing her throat with a red face to calm down and informed them that when she went to Hogwarts, she'll send Hedwig to bring back paperworks and of course, she would buy the trunks with feather-light charm which has shrunken, only take a bit of chakra for it to grow back to it's normal size and one which has a lot of compartments.

After they all left, though some of them switched with the ones that were here previously, she looked at the stack of papers and sighed

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Sorry, I was seriously out of it. I don't even have any ideas to start it even though I've started at least 2 months ago? Forgot My laptop' broken and I only can use my school's laptop, along**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank Scribemaster555 for a lot of ideas on this. Though some I may not use since they are either too young, aren't even a shinobi(yet), haven't became a and Roxy haven't even met any evil guys except for Tobi. So yeah**

 **Thanks anyways!**

 **I will answer all of your reviews here from now on:**

 **Elfin69: Well, we just have to see wouldn't we? Because I will sometimes end up doing a random and my ideas and imagination is currently on an off-and-on relationship with me.**

 **cfaithcsf: Eh, at least it's readable. I suck majorly in English even though it's my main language and I just did it from my head and type whatever comes through my fingers and I'm barely even seeing the keyboard.**

 **Artist of Ran: I'm not sure who will she settle down with. Though she will definitely stay in Kiri**

 **Soaring Hawk1: Honestly, I'm surprised that I got a lot of reviews. It's my first one that has this much reviews. Shows how much we love TheBlackSeaReaper. Honestly, I like her stories. Though it's a shame that she won't be typing more stories.**

 **Merlenyn: Nah, Hedwig will never tell as she still wants to keep Roxy innocent from boys. She won't castrate Severus's bits but she'll annoy him anyways, with deliberately swooping down to mess up his head. Though she doesn't mess with anything else as she knows that it's also a bother to redo something due to Roxy. And yes, you will soon find about the Sanbi soon. And for the final question, yeah, the Rookie 9 plus team Gai is tiny. You saw Hinata anyways.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Roxy looked at the Konoha-nins in front of her. They were bowing, but not too low as their affiliations and loyalty are to another.

"I understand that you have our heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Let us get to the point of negotiation" The guy with pale eyes, which Roxy almost thought that he was blind, said with a poker face. But negotiation? If she didn't take up this position, she would have refused it before returning Hinata. Now that she is a leader to a village, she has to do what is best for the village

"I would like to propose an alliance with Konoha, along with some trades" She said calmly, the only reason that the Konoha-nins aren't gawking at her age is because she is putting on a bulky suit underneath, her chair rose discreetly and she hid her face with her Kage hat.

They looked at each other before back to the ones behind. They stared at her before nodding, she cheered internally but could not show it as it would show that she was weak and look her age. But, everyone just thought that she was short for her age. She made sure that her profile says that she is at least 20 years old. It wouldn't do for a village to make an adolescent govern over. It'll just make them seem weak. She also made sure to cause a Confundus charm and a disillusion charm over the T&I Headquarters to make sure that it hides from the unwanted as a lot of important stuff were in there.

It would also help a lot if she has a treaty with Konoha. Though she somehow feels as if that outside, it may be peaceful while everything inside Konoha is corrupted. Just like Britain's magical community, ruled with purebloods and an imperious, incompetent gits.

She waved off the others who are bringing Hinata back home. The girl waved shyly over the bloke's shoulder before ducking into his shoulders. She couldn't contain it. She squealed. She squealed as it was too adorable. The ones who are accompanying her were looking her with a weirded-out look on their face.

She shrugged unapologetically. And turned to face the village. She sighed. Now that this business is over, she's going to have to go to Diagon Alley soon.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley.._

She looked at the Leaky Cauldron with disgust. Before she was amazed by it, but after the clean environment she had been living in for a long time, she noticed how outdated and dirty and squeezy it looks. She made sure to hide her scar and put on a light genjutsu. The reason why the others don't notice?

Wizards use a different power as well as Shinobis. Wizards only use spiritual chakra while Shinobis mostly mix physical and spiritual.

These people must be really stupid to not notice her. Or they only notice her scar and probably her eyes. She had only hidden her scar and nobody batted an eye towards her. The five behind her were concealed with Meisaikagure no Jutsu, or Hiding with Camouflage Technique.

She tapped the right bricks before the entrance to Diagon Alley was revealed. The five behind her looked at it with amazement as they didn't detect any genjutsu on it. They usually only hide genjutsu behind it. She went through and first went into Gringotts. It was at least clean inside. She looked at the nostalgic sign

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

She walked up to the desk up ahead. And bowed not too low and not too high.

"Greetings" She said, as to not insult the goblin in front of her. The goblin in front of her looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I apologize if I had been rude on the last visit. But may I go to my vault? Vault 687" She said with lifting up her genjutsu and shifted her bangs aside to reveal her scar.

"Keys?" He asked. She slapped her forehead

"Still with Hagrid. Please, could you make a new one and destroy all copies? Just in case if any Death Eaters might claim that i gave them my keys to take out some money for me" She said.

"It will cost 10 galleons for a new key. Is that fine with you?...And who are those warriors behind you?" The goblin... she should really ask his name, asked. She looked at him in shock, in shock as he knew where they are. They dispelled their Jutsu and she held out a hand to stop them

"As I am the new Yondaime Mizukage, it was necessary for me to have some protectors. And that is fine. Take the required amount of money needed" She said with a firm tone.

"Ahhh, fellow warriors" He said before ducking down. After some moments pass, he finally came up before giving her a key.

"We have destroyed the other previous keys and took out the necessary money. Please follow me." He said, leading them. She made sure to stick chakra onto her foot and the others started copying her as they rode off to their vault. She told her guards to stay back and protect from outside. In case that one of them might be a sleeping agent. Harsh, but the truth ever since she had read the histories. The traitor might be the ones who are close to the ones with higher ranking, or just a council dog. She asked the goblin for a mokeskin pouch that has an Extension Charm casted on it.

He gave her one after she agreed for 10 sickles. She collected about 31 galleon, 34 sickles and 30 knuts. Though in total, she gets about 33 galleons, 1 sickle and 1 knut. She shrugged and went out of her vault.

"May I ask for your name?" She asked the goblin. The goblin stared at her for a while before replying that his name was Barguff.

They came to a stop and walked to the counter. Barguff asked if she want anything else, she just remembered.

"Is there like a will or anything by my parents? If anyone dared to lock it away until I'm 18, please unlock it. I do not have a guardian and I think that I have a now higher status than them. Along with that, could I ask for emancipation?" She said, abusing her powers yet remaining as polite as possible. Barguff seems to be holding in his laughter by coughing twice before nodding. He took away another 15 Galleon for the emancipation form

"You will have to consult with Grinkrass. The one in charge with the Wills department." He said leading her to a different place, she thanked him as soon as they reached the place, hearing a gruff voice telling her to enter with her warriors.

She came in and saw a desk in front of a tall cabinet, files shifting from one place to another, shelves opening to let in the incoming files. She saw a goblin which she will have to guess, Grinkrass, with glasses and writing on a file. She walked up to him, he didn't look up from what he is doing

"Roxanne Potter I presume? I was wondering when will I get to see you. Your parent's wills and anybody else's will that concerns about you who are deceased" He said. Roxy scrunched up her eyebrows, wondering just who the heck would give her their stuff?

* * *

 _Some time later..._

A portable potion lab, some bunch of ingredients. A stack of really worthy books, some residence, bunch of galleons(Like really a lot, so many zeros...), some furniture, some potions like the Felix Felicis, a liquid luck, and veritaserum and many more that she couldn't even recall, just for being the Girl-Who-Lived and 'saving' them. There were some marriage offers but all her guards burned them and stomped on their ashes, Roxy confused to as why they did that and the ANBUs wanting to protect her innocence from these _wizards._

But when they finally got to her parent's will. She cried and was shocked that omeone who was considered the betrayer of the Potters and the murderer of at least 10 mudanes, was framed and sent into Azkaban.

She barked for orders of compensation and getting her godfather out of prison. She fumed. While the goblins worked on it, they found out that Sirius Black was never given any trials for these past years. Even if they kind of hate the wizarding world for the bigotry, they would never be unfair against a judgement. Unbiased and fair is their moto.

So then, they got Sirius Black out.

* * *

In front of her is the notorious, infamous Sirius Black, her godfather. They agreed to meet at a place where they can discuss privately. Her supposedly home, the Potter house. It was his house as a teen when he ran away from his own house, Grimauld Place.

Though sometimes, she got Place mixed up with Palace as she knew that Pure-bloods would not be satisfied with this arrangement most of the time and wouldn't expect anything less than perfection.

Sirius Black's reaction was nostalgic, as if he was reminiscing the memories he spent with her father and grandparents. Once they settled into the common room, with all the ANBUs arranging themselves to guard her properly in case that it was a fraud, the man opened his mouth to speak but instead of sound, the tears in his eyes came out first

He apologized to her several times, begging for forgiveness for going after the rat and not just going to take her away from that house. For suggesting to her parents for the switch to happen. For not taking proper care of her.

Roxy smiled gently and shook her head, trying to think whether to hug him to calm him down, or to just leave him alone to cry. With being a Mizukage, she has to ensure safety. Who else is going to change Kirikagure after all that massacre happenings?

"Somehow, I'm actually glad. Sure I had some time where I thought about the ifs. But if it never had been this way, then I might not be who I am right now" Roxy said

"Who you are?" He asked, lifting up his face that was blotched

" Mr. Black," She said before she was interrupted "Just call me Padfoot or Sirius"

"Sirius," She tried again "If I reveal who I am and what is my current position, it might cause plenty of assassins to come after me if you tell anyone" She said humorlessly, making him unconsciously sit up straight and look at her straight in her eye before reaching into his pocket

The ANBUs prepared for an attack, readying their weapons to defend their Mizukage. The ex-convict raise his wand

"I, Sirius Orion Black, solemnly swear that whatever happens in this room would never get out of this room until given permission, So mote it be" Sirius glowed for a bit before placing his wand back into its holster. So then Roxy dropped the bomb on him

"I'm the leader of a Shinobi village"

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Still using the god damn IPhone and tried using a Samsung Galaxy an it sucked. Sucked even worst than using an IPhone**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've finally been able to borrow my mom's laptop but I'm using personal hotspot and thus the internet sucks and is slow. Another bad side is that I am currently using a different type of laptop and the keyboard, I'm not too familiar with it at all. So, the moment you've been waiting for, a new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Start of 3rd Year**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _In front of her is the notorious, infamous Sirius Black, her godfather. They agreed to meet at a place where they can discuss privately. Her supposedly home, the Potter house. It was his house as a teen when he ran away from his own house, Grimauld Place._

 _Though sometimes, she got Place mixed up with Palace as she knew that Pure-bloods would not be satisfied with this arrangement most of the time and wouldn't expect anything less than perfection._

 _Sirius Black's reaction was nostalgic, as if he was reminiscing the memories he spent with her father and grandparents. Once they settled into the common room, with all the ANBUs arranging themselves to guard her properly in case that it was a fraud, the man opened his mouth to speak but instead of sound, the tears in his eyes came out first_

 _He apologized to her several times, begging for forgiveness for going after the rat and not just going to take her away from that house. For suggesting to her parents for the switch to happen. For not taking proper care of her._

 _Roxy smiled gently and shook her head, trying to think whether to hug him to calm him down, or to just leave him alone to cry. With being a Mizukage, she has to ensure safety. Who else is going to change Kirikagure after all that massacre happenings?_

 _"Somehow, I'm actually glad. Sure I had some time where I thought about the ifs. But if it never had been this way, then I might not be who I am right now" Roxy said_

 _"Who you are?" He asked, lifting up his face that was blotched_

 _" Mr. Black," She said before she was interrupted "Just call me Padfoot or Sirius"_

 _"Sirius," She tried again "If I reveal who I am and what is my current position, it might cause plenty of assassins to come after me if you tell anyone" She said humorlessly, making him unconsciously sit up straight and look at her straight in her eye before reaching into his pocket_

 _The ANBUs prepared for an attack, readying their weapons to defend their Mizukage. The ex-convict raise his wand_

 _"I, Sirius Orion Black, solemnly swear that whatever happens in this room would never get out of this room until given permission, So mote it be" Sirius glowed for a bit before placing his wand back into its holster. So then Roxy dropped the bomb on him_

 _"I'm the leader of a Shinobi village"_

* * *

Sirius gaped at her for so long that she was worried that something might come in his mouth.

When she pondered about this, Sirius closed his mouth, still processing the thought that his goddaughter was a leader at just a young age

"You're not stressed or anything right?" He fretted like a mother-hen with some limits as they're practically strangers.

Roxy shook her head "No. Actually, even with all the possible assassination, I am actually glad I got this position" She said with a smile

"Assassination?!" Sirius yelped.

"Don't worry, I have worthy guards. In fact, they're all here" Roxy smiled and gestured all of the ANBUs to come out.

"Meet the ANBUs. The Mizukage protection squad. A part of an assassination squad" Roxy said, opening her arms as a gesture to a whole lot behind her. Sirius gulped but stood up and bowed to them, not too low as it was one of the etiquette he learnt as a child but he was thankful to them

"I am thankful for you all for protecting my goddaughter" He said and straightened himself to sit down.

All of the ANBUs were contemplating on whether they should tell him or not but just went back up to their positions when Roxy dismissed them

"Mmhh, I am thankful that they took me away from the Dursleys" Roxy said, still smiling

"Dursleys?!" Sirius squawked, parroting her words for the second time

"Is something wrong?" Roxy asked, tilting her head

"You're not supposed to be with the _Dursleys_!" Sirius said disgruntled, growling with venom at the name

"Elaborate" Roxy said with all her seriousness, crossing her legs together and placing one of her arms on the hands of the chair, cradling her face a she lean on it while the other was rested on her lap, making her a lot like a female mob boss.

Sirius spilled the whole story as well as spilling who was supposed to be getting her if he wasn't available: Remus Lupin, the Tonks, the Longbottoms,Minerva Mcgonagall, Amelia Bones and Severus Snape. Roxy blinked with confusion in her eyes

"Snape?" She questioned

"Yeah, him" Sirius comfirmed

"But he's always a jerk to me?" Roxy added with a question mark at the end, trying to figure out how was he in the list."I would have thought that Dumbledore...Wait" Roxy trailed off in realization. "They never trusted him?" Her pitch getting higher and higher every time.

"Damn it!" Sirius banged his fist on the sofa arm. The ANBUs stiffening, readying themselves in case of an attack but relaxed just a margin bit when Sirius waved at them."We've been played"

All of their eyes widened and waited for him to elaborate his theories. Why was Dumbledore able to take Roxy away and seal her parents' wills? He would have sent her to her grandparents if the case was needed for her to live not in the Wizarding world but the Mundane world. Why he couldn't just take Sirius away from Azkaban as he _knew_ the secret keeper has been changed. It was obvious that Dumbledore will take out anyone who gets in the way for his sake. And when he said for 'The Greater Good', whose good is it for?

Roxy bit on her nails "I made the wrong move. I sent a missive to Dumbledore, declaring that I'm the Mizukage." Roxy said worriedly. "Mizukage?" Sirius asked, so Roxy briefly explained what it was. After explanation Sirius smirked and leaned back on the sofa.

"It's fine. It will declare that you are not anyone to be messed with. One wave of a hand and you can command your people to just assassinate him" Sirius said, not a bit squirmish as he was used to it and he was raised as the pureblood heir. His dear mother plenty of times tried to kill him. Why do you think that he was not right in the head even before Azkaban? It only got worst post-Azkaban.

"But first, you'll have to learn everything about your ancestry" Sirius grinned at her

* * *

 _King's Cross..._

"You've got everything right?" Sirius comfirmed, not minding to ask where her guards are. Roxy remembered all the ones that went with her. She has 2 of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū as the others were busy at the moment and as this was a long term, she didn't want Hozuki Mangetsu to leave his younger brother for a long time. Terumi Mei was her substitute Mizukage while she was away and currently the face while she was the power. Ao was helping her

5 ANBUs came with her. She was not allowed to know the names yet as she was still swamped with studies and just in case as they knew the majority of the teachers knew how to read minds. Sirius helped her with Occlumency and made sure it was secure. But he wasn't sure if it would be safe with Dumbledore as he knew that he was way stronger with experience.

But with the way Sirius accidentally over powered once as it has been quite a long while he has been doing this, making her have a real painful headache but quickly recovered. She internally thanked the Sanbi inside her. It was the same experience as when her scar hurt badly.

She studied all of the Shinobi Village's ANBUs. Iwa's code names are all related to rocks, Suna just has the turban like thing Konoha's animals, etc. But Kiri's one is related to wet, watery thingies.

Mizuyane (Water Roof), Koori (Ice), Shimo (Frost), Ringo Ameyuri, Kuriarare Kushimaru, Ginsui (Silver Water), and Amedama (Water beads? Droplet? Don't know the exact translation) were all currently accompanying her.

The train whistled in warning. She gave a quick hug to Sirius who hugged her tight before dashing into the train to find an empty compartment place. She waved to Sirius as the train went of leaving and sat back down on the chair.

Just before she could quickly put in spells that would barricade the door while the ANBUs + 2 extras were with her. A soft knock resonated before the door opened. The ANBUs + 2 had already casted a genjutsu on themselves when Roxy turned just slightly.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" Luna Lovegood asked her with an airy tone and just sat on one of the ANBUs lap like she just doesn't care, much to Ginsui-san's embarrassment and not knowing what to do

Luna smiled at her "You finally gotten rid of your Wrackspruts." She said, sounding oddly relived, much to Roxy's confusion, but still dreamily

"With them here," Luna patted the lap of the person sitting to Ginsui-san's right, Ringo-san " They can easily get rid of those pesky Wrackspurts that makes in your brain goes fuzzy" At this, Ringo-san smirked.

Roxy almost forgot that she wanted to barricade the door and spelled it so nobody else could come in. She took out a miniature basket from her pocket and enlarge it

"Does anyone want some snacks?" She asked, handing out the food from the basket she made before going to the King's Cross. They all ate peacefully and she saw some people trying to peek into the compartment, the younger years especially as they wanted to see 'The-Girl-who-Lived' In her opinion, the wizard's common sense in everything sucks. I mean, pepper-up potion? Skelegrow? Can't they figure out a new name for it?

As they ate through their lunches, they felt it. They felt something cold, something that makes them _miserable_. Luna frowned. She _frowned_. For the first time, Roxy saw her frowning. This is _not_ a good sign. Roxy signed at them to get ready for anything that comes in. They have to be prepared. She prepared a Kunai in front of her, just in case.

The door opened and Kuriarare-san immediately flooded the whole compartment, towards the other side. It made a painful scream as it flew out the window. "Dementors, pesky little things" Luna comments, not moving an inch from where she was. Making Ginsui-san having to prepare around her. But it was all lost to Roxy. Roxy who heard something vague. Like a woman's scream. She hears the insane cackles of someone and another begging for mercy. For _her_. Little Roxy who wasn't perfect in the standards of the Dursleys. Her vision turned black.

The ones in the compartment with her sensed something strange and turned to look at her. Roxy was standing still like a statue. Eyes wide open and not seemingly looking at anything while she faced the floor. "Mizukage-sama!"

Roxy blinked her eyes several times, seemingly confused to where she was for a second before she realised that she was still in the compartment. "I'm fine" She murmured. They gave her worried glances at times but left her alone. Who was that? Was that a memory or from a genjutsu? Or perhaps her mind has been muddled by magic? All the possibilities. But from her one, she guess that another adventure would start

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I finally got this one out of the way! I forgot most of the plots and so I made it up. I'm going to have to rewatch Harry Potter from now on. I did this one about 3 weeks ago or so but just wanted to get this one out of the way and try to start another so...I'll probably update another story soon? Dunno. Bye~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**There are a lot of people who asks me to update this. I'm sorry if I made a mistake somewhere. I'm referencing to the movie for this one because I forgot to borrow the book. I think my library has one but it's constantly elsewhere.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Problems**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _As they ate through their lunches, they felt it. They felt something cold, something that makes them miserable. Luna frowned. She frowned. For the first time, Roxy saw her frowning. This is not a good sign. Roxy signed at them to get ready for anything that comes in. They have to be prepared. She prepared a Kunai in front of her, just in case._

 _The door opened and Kuriarare-san immediately flooded the whole compartment, towards the other side. It made a painful scream as it flew out the window. "Dementors, pesky little things" Luna comments, not moving an inch from where she was. Making Ginsui-san having to prepare around her. But it was all lost to Roxy. Roxy who heard something vague. Like a woman's scream. She hears the insane cackles of someone and another begging for mercy. For her. Little Roxy who wasn't perfect in the standards of the Dursleys. Her vision turned black._

 _The ones in the compartment with her sensed something strange and turned to look at her. Roxy was standing still like a statue. Eyes wide open and not seemingly looking at anything while she faced the floor. "Mizukage-sama!"_

 _Roxy blinked her eyes several times, seemingly confused to where she was for a second before she realised that she was still in the compartment. "I'm fine" She murmured. They gave her worried glances at times but left her alone. Who was that? Was that a memory or from a genjutsu? Or perhaps her mind has been muddled by magic? All the possibilities. But from her one, she guess that another adventure would start._

* * *

Roxy and her guards have several problems. One of the problem and more often ones are that the idiots were basking in their idiocy and tried to be smart about it and instead it made them even more like an idiot. Even Jellyfishes are a lot smarter than them and they have NO BRAIN!

As she watched the performance that was always more impressive than the beginning of Hogwarts where everyone attempted to sing. Along with that, she couldn't believe that he said to everyone "Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured", she mimicked his tone in her head. Fuck him and everything he stands for.

She looked at the list of subjects she was going to take and smiled inwardly. Too bad that DADA is a core class or else she would drop it immediately like it was trash. It was actually trash as it never really bothered teaching. How many times has she been killed because of incompetent teachers for the last 2 years she was in Hogwarts? Though that R.J Lupin guy might be competent enough.

So now, all she has is Transfiguration, Charms, Potion, DADA, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. She debated on Arithmancy but since she has already studied a lot of these, as she HAD to study an equivalent to college level mathematics that every kids in the academy had to learn. Wizards and Shinobi all have good memory, but the difference is, only one of them use that memory well. She didn't think that it would be useful unlike the two electives.

Care of Magical Creatures. She could always get some of the creatures to help her from above and underground, as well as Ancient Runes. She is learning some fuinjutsu, but it couldn't hurt for her to learn more to protect her own village. It was _hers_ after all. But Ron was pretty put out for abandoning him while Hermione fumed when she dissed her favorite subject.

Then Hagrid's class came up. Malfoy shouted that there was a dementor behind her. Everyone screamed and looked back while she stared at him incredulously, or more like he needed to fix his brains. "Are you stupid, Malfoy? Do you think that there are the SIGNS of a dementor coming?" That flush on his face was gold

What was awesome in Hagrid's class, was Buckbeak. She stared in awe at the magnificent creature, a hippogryph, named Buckbeak. She bowed politely to it, but kept her gaze on it warily, AT FIRST, waiting for him to bow back. Hagrid moved to help her up when she just easily jumped and then landed on his back and clung onto the Buckbeak as it immediately took of in the air. She felt giddy, she always felt giddy while up in the air.

Buckbeak finally ended their flight, much to her disappointment.

"Well done Roxy!" She scrunched up. Why was it her when Buckbeak did everything. But she liked how Hagrid praised Buckbeak as well. She got off of Buckbeal and cooed at him, praised him and snuggled with him. Ignoring all the insults thrown her way

"He's a precious one, ain't he?" Hagrid came up to her, smiling at her interaction with the hippogryph who was eating up all her affections towards him.

"Shut it Malfoy!" She snapped at the guy, looking backwards and stopped petting Buckbeak. He was insulting her precious! The hippogryph nudged at her, beak in her palms, wanting to be petter even more. "Oh yes, that guy isn't even worth my attention, ain't that right? Who's a good boy! You are! Yes you are!" She cooed at him.

Hagrid came closer to her and asked her nervously "How am I doing me first day?" She inwardly awed at him. He was trying his best to teach unlike those _brutes_. "You did great! Absolutely great!" She said. That shy smile he gave her was worth millions. Oh dear, she hangs out with Mei and the others too much.

Then the great problem came up. He insulted Buckbeak, her precious. She saw red. Just as Buckbeak was about to scratch him, she did pushed him away into the tree. Buckbeak stomped and huffed and she blinked out her anger and hushed him up. "Oh you wanted to do it? I'm sorry!" She said, stroking Buckbeak's head. He nuzzled his beak into her palms

She sneered at Malfoy. Even from far away, she can hear him whimpering. She was TIRED of him "Oh man up, bitch! Even if I were to fall off a skyscraper, I would still be intact! And you call yourself a man!" The muggleborns and half bloods were laughing, the pureblood were all confused. She could hear one of the muggleborn shout "BURN!"

"Roxy? What's a skyscraper? Did the muggles invented a scraper that can scrape the sky?" Hagrid, that precious man, asked. She told him what it was. His eyes were shining at the fact that the muggles made buildings sky-high. "You've been missing out a lot, buddy" She patted his hands, completely forgetting the fact that she pushed Malfoy. Hard. Into a tree.

* * *

Roxy facepalmed. Oh woe is me, "ARE YOU THAT DRAMATIC?!" She slapped his arms that was bandaged. She didn't care when he shouted in pain because she purposely overpowered it. "YOU WIZARDS BRAG THAT YOU CAN HEAL ANYTHING IN THE NICK OF THE TIME! AND YET _YOU_ STILL WEAR BANDAGES?!" She screeched. Hedwig, wow, even Hedwig sneered at him as she daintily ate up her bacon. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO YOUR HOMEWORK!? YOU OWN A SELF-WRITING QUILL FOR A REASON, YOU-!" She didn't get to finish her curse when Professor Snape came up to her and docked 10 points for shouting and another 10 points just for existing. Well, he didn't say the last one but she bet it was that.

She mimicked the tone of his voice in high pitch as she walked far away, muttering under her breath on what she liked to do with their idiocy.

And she heard the others talking about Sirius being spotted. She face palmed. Now what was that idiot doing? He can always demand to get a trial as long as he can get pass the guards...In fact, that's what she will do. She walked out of the Great Hall and stood in the corridor, assured that she was alone

"Koori. Shimo" She waited until they both came out of their hiding place and bowed in front of her, much to her bemusement, as they always do this for a running gag. "Find that idiot of a dog father of mine and help him get past the guard of the Ministry until he demands a trial" She orders. They dispersed immediately after she gave her orders.

She sighed heavily and got prepared to go to the next class

* * *

The professor of DADA is finally teaching something worthy of them to remember. He was teaching them about boggarts and how to deal with them. Though the incantation was a bit...well...riddikulus. Pun fully intended

When Neville came up and out came the boggart, showing his greatest fear. With a 'riddikulus', Snape became hideous. What's up with that tacky old clothes? Even the grandmas in the muggle world wouldn't ever use something like that unless it is to embarrass their own children/grandchildren.

Everyone lined up. When it was hers, her boggart showed her her greatest fear. The Dursley. The showed up and shouted at her, belittling her, saying that word. Her pupils dilated in fear. She sank onto the floor, clutching her head in denial. She escaped them, didn't she? She shook in fear. They were dead, wasn't she?

Unbeknownst to her, the class stared in shock. The Girl-Who-Lived were scared of these people. Who were these people? Ron shouted in shock and accidentally blurted out "Her greatest fear are her relatives?!" The class, as one, stared at him. It was known that the Roxy Potter were to be raised by the muggles, but _this_ is how she was treated? Draco wasn't even taunting at all. He was staring at the figure, who clutched at herself and tears leaking out, trying to make herself smaller as the boggart seem to feed on her fear, growing bigger and bigger each time.

He had always thought she grew up spoiled, haughty to refuse his hand. That was why he was always trying to make her life difficult.

The class hasn't even noticed that Professor Lupin stepped in front of the boggart and stopped it after it transformed into his greatest fear, turning it into a balloon and locking it back into it's place. He crouched down in front of her, hugging her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down as she was showing the symptoms of a panic attack.

Then out of nowhere, a masked man dropped down from somewhere. He tried to shield his students with his body, wand out in front of him, but the man just ignored him and suddenly disappeared. He panicked, trying to search for the man and looked behind, only to see the man with his arms wrapped around Roxy Potter, whispering words that seemed to work. The masked man looked at Professor Lupin, only to disappear, making the professor panic. A strange man just took his student!

But then he remembered in the meeting that she would be having guards during her time in Hogwarts. He calmed down, and called out to his students, dismissing them.

She got authorization to Hogsmade. She is technically an adult in all sense, but she suppose that the rule doesn't apply in England or anywhere else and got Ao to sign it just in case, but instead, she wasn't allowed because it wasn't the Dursley's signature. Are you serious?

"They're dead, Professor. Who am I supposed to give this for them to sign except for one of the adults in where I'm living?" She said sarcastically. Professor McGonagall flustered a bit but still didn't let her go. Meh, at least she's alone.

But then Professor Lupin caught her and asked to talk with her and asked her why were the Dursleys her greatest fear? He talked about her mother, she listened to it greedily, not wanting to not remember every single detail about her. It was the first time somebody else said something about her mother other than her hair or eyes. Her personality, her habits, her likes, her dislikes. Even this is just find

On the other hand, her father? She could care less about him. He was just a high-school bully that ended up with one of his victim's friend. Talk about a major turnabout. She didn't voice out that opinion though.

Then out comes Professor Snape, who is obviously indirectly teaching about how to kill Professor Lupin. Well, nobody knows but Amedama had overheard that Professor Lupin needs a Wolfsbane Potion, which is obviously for werewolves, and the fact that he is teaching DADA means that the full moon is coming...or has come. She doesn't know as she never bothers about the moon.

Hermione came out of the blue. Shocking herself because as a shinobi, she needed to sense people inn order to prepare for attacks. But the fact that Hermione appeared out of nowhere got her suspicious. When Professor Snape asked a question, Hermione almost spoke out but she covered her mouth so that Hermione won't spout out facts anymore.

Malfoy sent her something. She inwardly jokes it as a love letter. The fact that he can make a paper crane amazes her. Good thing he doesn't assign them anything. After he left her section, she looked at the paper and looks at Malfoy, who was concentrating on the book. She gazed back at the paper

* * *

It was a good thing it wasn't like her first year. Malfoy was alone, she was alone. They both were on top of the Astronomy tower. Right where she sent off Nobert. "What do you want, Malfoy" She demanded, glaring at him suspiciously

"I know that you think that this is a trick. But this is where our hatred was flamed" He said. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as if to question him. He sighs "I do not want to say this but..." He held out a hand. She stared at it and looked at him. He had a solemn face. And looked back at the hand. This was Malfoy. He is holding out a hand, he never did except for that one time. She shook on it, smiling softly at him.

He looked at her in shock, as if he doubt that she shook his hands and looked away. But the fact that he didn't let go makes her smile wider.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I learned that jellyfishes don't have brain from somebody. There's a story behind it. You see, one of the guys in my choir class was being lazy and 'funny' about it, my teacher** **commented that he is acting like a jellyfish the whole time. Then this smartass guy who thinks he is well liked commented that she is saying that he's stupid because jellyfishes don't have brains.**

 **And Professor Snape actually reminds me of my previous Music teacher. Though he had never hit some kids, she did. I've seen 1st graders cry because she either hits or belittles them. One mistake in the exam? "Are you even trying?", "Why can't you do a simple thing, you stupid (insert gender)"**

 **She takes favoritism to a whole new level.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There has been several complaints about the last chapter. I plan on making Severus good and I actually forgot I what I planned. But it's a good thing I found a document full of planners in my google docs while I was bored.**

 **And to TheBlueMenace: Do you even know how long I took to write the last chapter? It took me 4-5 hours trying to type it. I had to reference back to the Harry Potter Movie and I don't have my hands on the book. I think I may have read it long time ago but then I forgot about it**

 **By the way, baby bats are called Pup and that's what I'm going to use. Bat=Vampire**

 **Also, I made a new tumblr account. If anyone wants to talk, ask questions, or something, my account is onihimeyuri. I don't know how to do anything there and so, I'll just do everything by trial and error...Like i always do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Intentions**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _It was a good thing it wasn't like her first year. Malfoy was alone, she was alone. They both were on top of the Astronomy tower. Right where she sent off Nobert. "What do you want, Malfoy" She demanded, glaring at him suspiciously_

 _"I know that you think that this is a trick. But this is where our hatred was flamed" He said. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as if to question him. He sighs "I do not want to say this but..." He held out a hand. She stared at it and looked at him. He had a solemn face. And looked back at the hand. This was Malfoy. He is holding out a hand, he never did except for that one time. She shook on it, smiling softly at him._

 _He looked at her in shock, as if he doubt that she shook his hands and looked away. But the fact that he didn't let go makes her smile wider._

* * *

Severus Snape had a mission. He has, no... _needed_ to protect Roxy Potter. He kind of lied to Dumbledore just a bit, here and there. Put in truths and other things. But he is incredibly protective of her, especially if she was his bonded pup. Her mother was his fated mate. But when she chose another instead of him, it put him out of wack. Their bond was strained, only held together by a margin of a thread. He swore to the Dark Lord, did bad things here and there and everywhere. But what thankfully broke him out his when he realized about the prophecy, just after he just told the Dark Lord about it. He immediately begged the Dark Lord to spare her, his friend, his fated mate, his first love.

He was absolutely devastated, cradling her empty body to his chest, crying for his dearest and felt the bond between them finally snap. It hurts him. Pains him a lot. But when he gazed upon her child and locked eyes with the baby, the child between his fated mate and that abomination, he felt something slide into place. The bond of a child and parent. He gently put her down and walked towards the babe in a trance, bond still new and fresh. He was just about to touch her when he heard a noise. Instantly, he apparated out of the house.

The bond was urging him to come back for her. But he could not. He could not have a connection with her. In order to protect her, he could not associate with her, no matter what. He could not hold, cuddle, care for his pup because if it got out that his pup _ever_ was seen being friendly with him, _they_ would make sure to hold her hostage for more information or at least he would be on a suicide-state if he ever saw his pup dead, or worse, tortured.

Fated Mates are supposedly protected by their other half because they would automatically gravitate towards each other and nobody wants to get between them except fro some stupid ones. Pups do not have the advantage at all because they do not have any mate yet, making them an easy prey.

It hurts. It hurts a lot. But if it is what it takes to protect his pup, even from the shadows, he would do it.

* * *

It was time for Quidditch, Roxy Potter looked through the mist and rain, trying to spot for the snitch. Though she do have to wonder why was there a black umbrella, but she supposed that with the weather, they could easily lose hold of it. She could hear the crowds cheering. Roxy narrowly avoided the broom that was on fire, soaring high into the sky, after the snitch.

The Slytherin was not allowed to play Quidditch because of Draco's 'injuries' pretty much. The guy is now regretting faking his injuries to the extreme. Cedric Diggory, the Captain and the seeker of Hufflepuff, was almost about to reach the snitch when he was electrocuted. She had to avoid him as he fell, rushing after the snitch. But few moments later, the broom began to freeze. Everything in her mind was screaming to run and abort mission.

She dropped down immediately, not bothering to chase after the snitch. She halted and went the other way immediately when she spotted one dementor right beneath her. She managed to avoid it but another dementor came right at her face. As it was sucking a bit of her happy memories. She punched it in the face.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT FOR A CHANGE HUH!?" She screamed right in front of its face. It moaned, clutched it's 'face'. It finally closed its mouth for a change. All of that memory sucking took out a lot of her, so she began falling off of her broom, letting go of the handle because her hands felt weak.

She fell and fell and fell. Through the clouds, through the mist, through the rain. She closed her eyes when her eyes felt heavy and blacked out

* * *

 _Hospital Wing_

She woke up to a lot of faces in front of her. Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Neville. She didn't see Draco though. They all were worried about her. She smiled in gratefulness and noticed Ron holding a bundle of something. They all look guilt and sad. He showed her her broken broom, shredded to pieces by the Whomping Willow.

She noticed that they all looked at her guiltily. She inwardly mourned at the loss of her precious broom but let it go. She learned from the others what happened when she blacked out. Even Oliver Wood had declined a rematch. She felt guilty at that.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay? Do...Do you want me to smuggle you out to Hogsmade? Do you want me to buy you anything? Should I stay with you?" A worried Malfoy was a sight to see. Because he was always so distant, it felt a bit weird to see him fussing. She smiled at him and shook her head. "It's fine"

Hermione and Ron were looking at Malfoy distrustfully. She can see why they don't trust him. "Be nice Hermione, Ron" She reprimanded the two as Malfoy, Draco seemed guilty and like a kicked puppy when they insulted him, spouting out all his faults and how somethings are his fault. She stopped it.

"It's okay. Just go and have fun" She winked and pushed Draco to the direction of where the rest of the student body is going to. "Ron, Hermione. Please be nice to him. He wants to make amends" She calmly spoke to her 2 friends. They nodded slowly. The progress was slow, but steady. They seemed to be walking side to side with Draco, trying to make up a conversation while the blonde was clearly lost in how to respond to a friend

She felt like a mother whose kids are grown from fighting each other all the time.

* * *

Roxy sat atop of a rock, having the snow melted with the only fire jutsu she knew, swinging her legs boredly. While she COULD improve on her speed and dexterity with the snow, there's nothing else to do. At the corner of her eyes, she could see the Weasley twins coming towards her but ignored them. So she was quite surprised when she was suddenly lifted up with no reason and was carried in a princess carry by Fred, with George stealing her boots.

"Now you can't ever escape us!" They cackled. She hit Fred lightly on the chest in an admonishing way.

"Now now" Started Fred once they got somewhere, she stopped hitting him by that point

"Do you want"

"the secret to"

" _everything_?" They both said in unison

She perked up with interest, an evil grin on their face grew in sync.

She pushed their face jokingly away from her, "Now you're making me as bad as you"

"What can you say?" George shrug before sharing a grin with Fred.

" **Great mind think alike** " The twins said, gaining a devious smirk on Roxy's face.

* * *

The twins went with Roxy just for fun. They went around Hogsmeade under Roxy's invisible cloak and laughed at their victim's misfortune. The ANBU were back at Hogwarts as she decided to give them a break. She bought a lot of gifts for them from Honeydukes. It doesn't matter what she bought, but they can take what they want as long as they like it. People have different preference.

Fred and George were unhelpful. They kept on suggesting surprise things which would cause them to jump back like a cat, hissing at the gifts she probably trapped. The image was quite hilarious, but they shut up once they heard something interesting and decided to follow them into the Three Broomsticks. But not before Roxy sighed exasperatingly, but fondly at Hagrid when he accidentally broke the door handle of Fudge's sled. Madam Rosmerta, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Cornelius Fudge were all in the same room.

The trio overhears a conversation between the group and Madam Rosmerta, in which they discuss how Sirius Black is a close friend, practically brother, of Roxy's father, and that he is Roxy's godfather.

The group goes on to talk about how Voldemort had marked them for death by Dumbledore, who had been tipped off by a spy. Dumbledore had advised them to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm, a concealment charm so powerful it can only be broken if the Secret Keeper, reveals it to the person the witch or wizard doesn't want to be found by.

James Potter insisted on using Sirius Black despite Dumbledore offering to be his family's Secret Keeper.

A week later, Black betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort, who met his downfall in Roxy's magic. Peter Pettigrew, another of James's friends, confronted Black for the betrayal after he ran for it. But he, along with twelve Muggles, were killed by Black with a single curse. Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban afterwards.

Roxy grabbed Fred and George and ran for it right after the adults left. The twins could only stare at Roxy in sadness as she took out her anger on trees.

"SIRIUS BLACK IS MY GODFATHER!" Trees was blasted because of the wave of water she created. "PETER PETTIGREW _WAS_ THE SECRET KEEPER WHO SOLD OUT _MY_ FAMILY TO THAT BLASTED HYPOCRITE!" Another tree was dented when she punched it. "SIRIUS BLACK! THE SUPPOSED TRAITOR, DIDN'T EVER GET A TRIAL!" She screamed out, punching the dent, making the tree collapse.

She huffed and panted, tears dripping down her cheeks furiously. She rubbed her cheeks roughly and headed out of the destruction, and towards the red heads who had their arms wide open. Once she was in their arms, the dam that she build herself collapsed. She cried at the unfairness of everything, of the unnecessary deaths, of the stress that was caused by the Wizarding World always slandering her once she had done something wrong.

A warm hand rubbed her back while another hand was smoothening her unruly hair. Once her tears had diminished a great deal, making her able to think, she thought that these two were really great friends.

* * *

When she came back to Hogwarts, Fred and George placed her in the empty common room with a fire going on, leaving her to get some hot cocoa from somewhere. That's how Ron and Hermione found her: Eyes red and puffy, hair messed up a lot more than it was, her knuckles were bandaged up, and her limbs were twitching from time to time.

Ron stared while Hermione tried to badger her to tell her what happened. As Hermione was an only child and never had friends before, she didn't know what to do. But Ron, who had siblings, knew exactly what to do.

He gathered the petite girl in his arm and hugged her, making sure that she was comfortable as possible. Hermione stared, she never had seen him this responsible, ever. Ron, he talked about random things, what he saw in Hogsmeade, what he bought, the disgusting part of where he ate a vomit flavored bean when sharing with Hermione, about his family, and about some random kid who got knocked over by an invisible thing.

It got a laugh out of Roxy who nestled her head in Ron's neck. Hermione joined in the cuddle, sitting next to Roxy and bantered with Ron.

That was what Fred and George found when they headed inside the common room. They found it quite frankly endearing and adorable. So they placed the mug of hot cocoa on the nearest table to them and joined in the cuddle, teasing the group with different facts and jokes.

Roxy sighed, content. She wished that everyday was like this

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. I frankly have no idea anymore. And yes, I intentionally kinda quoted Hermione. I mean, isn't death better than pain? Unless it's the sexy pain** **with an e.**


	9. Not a Chapter, Author's Note

To those who doesn't get what Severus meant in the last chapter.

I admit its a bit hard to read it, now that I think about it. But just think about this. In almost every anime, Dads or Brothers with a huge overprotective instincts over their daughter/sisters, they can't do anything about it when the female in their family falls in love.

But think about it, what if they fall for the wrong sort. Then it'll be a huge argument between those two over love. There are two scenarios here.

1) The Dad/ Brother can't do anything and only dread one day that their female of their family would marry the guy, only to regret it later.

2) The Dad/Bother would get a letter (or nothing really) that their daughter/sister had just run away with their intended. They would either never see them, or would only see them when they're (doesn't matter who) in their death bed.

So what I'm saying is that.

Severus' Fated Mate is Lily. Nobody knows it. His Bonded Child is Roxy. Nobody knows it.

Severus lied that Roxy is his Fated Mate because he knew her position as the Girl-Who-Lived, heir of two Major Families ( Black and Potter. There might be more...dunno), and owner to several thousand vaults (I mean, there should be some people who felt grateful to the Girl-Who-Lived that they actually put her in their wills as owner to their Vaults...or just as thanks, I suppose), and being the Mizukage (Dumbledore has got to tell his staff as this is a life changing thing) . And because he knew of her precarious position, he pretends to hate her so that Voldemort wouldn't accuse of him and kill him as a result, as well as pretending that Roxy is his Fated Mate because that is the only way to get the unwanted suitors (who only wants Roxy for her power, status, fame, fortune, looks, etc, away) away from her.

Because Severus' Fated Mate is Lily, he always is against James, because he is a threat. The only reason why he snapped at Lily, is because of stress. The Racist Slytherins (who haven't accepted him for being a Halfblood to a muggle parent, for being the friend of a 'mud blood', for being poor. Do I need to go on?), the Marauder's 'Pranks', the scrutiny of being in a Slytherin House from all the other Houses, Dumbledore who obviously has a blatant favoritism because he doesn't stop the bullying, only insisting on them being 'harmless prank'.

Well, you're not being on the side of being pranked, you inbred, hypocritical, senile trash.

Yeah, I reread the book. The book and movie made Dumbledore seemed like a good guy, but if you look at it from another perspective, that was absolutely bullying. There's a lot of problems in there.

Child abuse, Child neglect, bullying, spreading rumors, practically cyber bullying (This is like medieval England. They Cyber Bully using Newspaper), PTSD, torture, Insanity, deaths (as always), child soldiers, Useless adults who makes kids who aren't even out of Hogwarts fight the War, Sociopaths, Inbreeding, Bribery, Child Endangerment, Favoritism, etc.

I mean, holding a tournament, for kids, that would usually mean death!? WTF?! They're just 17! The Tournament was discontinued because of a high death toll. Why bring it up now when it wasn't continued for about 2 centuries!?

Even the Philosopher's stone. Like, wtf. All of those things are what First Years learn. THat's obviously meant for Harry to do it, along with Hermione (Because she's smart and just there), and Ron (Who's a lazy genius who thinks that he dumb so he never really does anything much).

By the way, those who read until here, I'll have a chapter on this being updated tomorrow or after.

Yeah, I don't have a good opinion on Dumbledore. I tried, but seriously? Trying to be peaceful in War? When has that ever worked? How many people died because Dumbledore prolonged the War for far too long. Jesus Christ. Once was enough, but twice? Especially with Grindlewald too. I presume that they both have the same amount of strength, but Dumbledore doesn't even do anything about it until he came out to be the hero.

Okay, rant over.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah...I accidentally missed the deadlines for me to return the books to the library. But it helps that I'm writing it with the book's help. So on my hand, I have my trusty Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban book. So yeah, when I read the book and saw the movie, it was vastly different. Movie, not much detail. So, I may have been kind of confused for a bit but just shrugged it off. Meh, who cares.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Realizations**

* * *

For the first time ever, Roxy had the best sleep she has in her entire life. Roxy had woke up to Ron and Hermione sleeping beside her with Fred and George beside them, cuddling with each other. They were all still in the common room, but when they started sleeping, she did not know.

Roxy was also confused, when they fell asleep, she knew that they didn't have a blanket that was patched up too many times with different colored cloths; a blanket created by hand and was treasured for a long time with how it was worn out.

She wondered who placed the mismatched colored blanket on them. Well, she got her answer when a red head peaked came into the common room from the entrance and went back out, shutting the door when he realized he was spotted.

Roxy substituted herself with a couch's pillow and ran after Percy who was seen quickly walking somewhere. Running after him, she faced him as soon as she got right in front of him, thankful of all her training. He wasn't looking at her, looking elsewhere with a desperate concentration. She smiled at him, showing him her pearly whites.

"Thanks, Percy" Roxy spoke with all her heart. They weren't supposed to be sleeping in the common room, and yet they remained there until the sun has risen. Gryffindors were never the quietest of the bunch, so Percy must have carefully worked around them while ushering the other students to their dorm room, being as careful as possible to not wake them up.

Percy blushed, and even though it was minuscule, Roxy could spot it a mile away. He took it all humbly and claimed that it was inly right as an older brother. Roxy smiled even wider when she noticed he didn't mention Head Prefect.

Then, Roxy noticed something when they walked side by side, nobody was around.

"Where is everyone?" Roxy asked Percy. Percy examined her closely, causing Roxy to rub her eyes in effort to try and clear away the red, puffiness that comes during and after crying. "They are all gone for the holidays" Percy reminded, "It's nearly lunchtime, I thought you should know"

Then, Percy spun around and held her shoulders, looking at her dead in the eyes. "Look, I may not be the most social, but if you need anything, just talk to me, alright? You have everyone around you, so don't keep it in." Percy solemnly said. Roxy was momentarily surprised at how determined his eyes looked, but nodded.

"Thanks, Percy" Roxy gave a small smile to the red head.

"Oh." Percy took out a Daily Prophet newspaper out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Congratulations. I'll leave you to read it. You can keep it, by the way." He said before leaving, only stopping twice to check up on her.

Roxy looked at the newspaper with confusion and unfolded the newspaper. She let out a gasp of surprise and relief as she read the title. She let the tears of utter relief, clutching tightly to the newspaper, and read the whole thing.

That was the scene Ron and Hermione came to. The two stopped squabbling about their pets and rushed to their friend, fretting over her. Roxy quickly assured them and shoved the Daily Prophet to their faces.

"Look" Roxy whispered hoarsely. Ron and Hermione read the title and released a gasp of shock

 **SIRIUS BLACK, NOT THE TRAITOR TO THE POTTERS? THE TRUTH OF THAT NIGHT IS REVEALED!**

"But...what?!" Ron sputtered. Roxy looked confused for a second before realizing she never told her friend about Sirius

"Oh, I forgot to mention it didn't I?" Roxy said, wiping her tears away, getting up with Ron's offered hand.

"Sirius Black is my godfather who was wrongly convicted..."Roxy trailed off in realization and groaned. Her friends stared like her like they would an alien...or muggle stuff. "I just realized. With Skeeter's tacky and idiotic name calling, I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius would be called The-Man-Who-Was-Wrongly-Convicted, all hyphenate and all." Roxy sneered. Ron gagged in disgust while Hermione scrunched up her face as if she was eating lemon.

"Sorry about that, by the way. My emotions have been out of wack these days" Roxy apologetically said to her friends. Hermione and Ron shook their heads

"What are friends for?" Hermione smiled at her as both Ron and she settled a hand on her shoulders, squeezing it it gently for reassurance. Roxy grinned and slung her arms around their shoulders. "You both are the best friends anyone would die for" Roxy commented with a wide grin, gaining a blush from both of her friends.

But unfortunately, the heart-warming moment was ruined by the ANBU who suddenly appeared in front of her, scaring the life out of Ron and Hermione. Roxy stared at Koori and Shimo with a disappointed look, hoping it would work. But alas, they were ANBU so they don't care.

"Mizukage-sama" Koori and Shimo knelt down in front of her. Roxy reluctantly released her friends to take in charge.

"I'll catch you both later." She waved off her friends who grabbed her arms, wary of the men.

"Are you sure you should be going along with those blokes?" Ron pointed quite rudely to the ANBU as he whispered harshly to her ear. "Do you want us to come with you?" Hermione fretted.

Roxy shook her head. She gave a small, reassuring smile to them and shrugged their arms off gently. "I'll be fine, thanks for worrying. I promise I'll meet you at the Grand Hall for lunch." Roxy tried to set their minds at rest. Hermione and Ron reluctantly backed down and left, looking over their shoulders several times to make sure she is safe.

Until they appeared not to be seen, Roxy gestured for them to follow her. The two and the rest of the ANBU and two of the S.S.S. (Because she was tired of saying Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū), followed Roxy from the shadows, hidden from everyone but her as she can sense them somewhat.

Roxy started heading to the stairs, intent on going to the place Sirius has told her about; the Room of Requirements. She climb the stairs, and headed her way down the Seventh Floor halls, searching for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She had to talk in private with the ANBU plus 2 extras just in case anyone, i.e. Dumbledore, would listen in even if they talk in a different language. Shouldn't be hard with a translation charm.

Roxy thought of her office back in Kirigakure, walking past the door three times. A door appeared on the wall across of the tapestry. She once more gestured for the shin obis to come down as she opened the door.

To her surprise, it was the exact replica of her office. She walked behind the desk nd took out her notes on each other the jutsu she was learning. Every detail, every little notes she wrote, it was the exact same. She rather liked Jutsu more than Magic as they have logic behind it. Wizards tend to blame everything on Magic while the Shinobis would search for every little detail they can find to know what is behind Chakra. Wizard would usually say, "Magic is Magic", while the Shinobi would say, "Chakra is a mixture of Physical and Spiritual energy". That has more detail than the common sense of Wizards.

Bringing herself out her own inner rantings, she dropped the genjutsu she had on her face, unmasking the scar she bore.

Roxy sat elegantly on the seat, as she was taught to by Elder Eiji.

"Report" She ordered with firm voice.

Koori and Shimo stepped up first.

"Sirius Black insists on being a menace to the Ministry to give him a trial. He wanted to do his revenge in...a petty way, claiming it as instead, a 'Marauder Way'. But, with his methods, he was quickly ushered in to avoid more of his pranks. " Shimo's confusion was well hidden, but Roxy could spot a slight stutter in his sentence.

"We had to avoid a lot of Aurors, pulling out Sirius out of the way and often interrupted him in the middle of his set-ups. That is all" Koori smoothly said. Well, that man always had a smooth voice.

But nothing about that was written on the Daily Prophet. They only went on about how Sirius got a trial by _who knows how_ and got compensated by getting 500,000 galleons from the members of the Wizengamot who voted for him to get kicked into Azkaban, _each_.

...

Roxy realized, _that's_ when Skeeter has probably been bribed to erase the details of how exactly Sirius got a trial when he was supposed to get a Dementor's Kiss at first sight. Roxy face palmed at Sirius brilliant, but idiotic stupidity. If it wasn't for Koori and Shimo, he would have been caught early on. But no, because it was Koori and Shimo, he wouldn't ever been caught nor sighted except for some huge painting that obviously leads to him. Sirius would be the type to sign his name in bold and bright letter when vandalizing a property.

"Okay...Okay..." She repeated to herself to try calm herself down. Koori and Shimo took it as a dismissal and went back to kneeling down.

"Kuriarare-san. Ringo-san." She called for the members of the Triple S to make their report.

"I don't get why I should team up with them" Ringo-san was offended, Roxy understood.

"The Dementors are dangerous, they absorb all of your good feeling, your good memories, leaving you only with the bad. This is why I trusted you three with this mission to keep the Dementors as bay. I don't want any of the other students to get close with the Dementors." Roxy said to appease her. Luckily, it worked as it boosted her confidence.

"Fine, I accept. But I still don't see the need to team up with them" Ringo-san grumbled underneath her breath, to which all of the people in the room ignored.

"We managed to keep the Dementors at bay." Kuriarare-san said. Roxy frowned, she knew that all of the Kiri-nins had a bad past with the previous man who was too harsh on children, harsh enough to make them not have a childhood. So, all of the bad memories must have surfaced. Roxy searched within her pocket for the Chocolate Frogs she kept for snacks and for Dementor precaution.

"Eat this. This will help" Roxy said as she handed her boxes of Chocolate Frogs to them both and everyone else, just in case they would make a close contact with the Dementors. After making their reports, they knelt back down in their places.

"Ginsui? Amedama?" She asked the next person beside them. Ginsui and Amedama stood up, Ginsui only making his report.

"So far, none of the Professors are acting suspicious. That is all." Ginsui reported. Roxy's eyes narrowed. He was hiding something, even Amedama, but she didn't call them out on it. She nodded for him to know that she has got the message.

The next person was Mizuyane. The ANBU who was in charge of keeping watch over Dumbledore.

"The target has been acting suspicious every now and then. He, at first, would seem like he's scheming, but when one of the members of the staff comes to visit him, he would act his Grandfatherly act." She said. Roxy's eyes narrowed in irritation for that man. It seems like he would always be in her way, and would even more when he learnt of her status. But, this was for the best. For every year, she dread that she would have to face through the trials Dumbledore had been throwing her way even though he was competent enough.

"Keep watching him carefully. And watch out for that phoenix of his. Nobody would ever know whether or not that bird is on our side or on his side" She said.

"Dismissed." She said, watching them get up and bow again, before heading outside of the door. Too bad for them that the windows are not real, so they could not go out that way. She came out of the Room of Requirements, thanking it in her mind, and headed towards the Grand Hall for lunch

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Yay! I finally made it!. Oh god, it's so tiring. I would update this a long time ago, but Avisian has never been replying. So now, I don't think she wants to be my beta anymore. Not surprising because I'm not going to update at all unless it's the break.**

 **So, does anyone want to be my beta for this fic? I also need some suggestions to continue this fic, please**


End file.
